


Rumor

by ghostdawg09



Series: NASCAR One-Shots [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdawg09/pseuds/ghostdawg09
Summary: Part one of a collection of one shots that go along with Sonnett's NASCAR playlist.





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Lyrics are not mine and belong to the artists who wrote them.

This entire game has been absolutely crazy, Emily thought to herself. She had just received a red card and was now sitting in the locker room watching the game on one of the TVs on the locker room walls. “Well it just got crazier,” she muttered to herself in disbelief as she watched Lindsey come up behind ARod and just push her over. “Come on Linds,” Emily groaned at the TV knowing that with her having to serve a suspension next game, the team couldn’t afford to lose Lindsey too. Part of her though was grateful to see her friends, her best friend, defend her like that. Having Lindsey and Tobin come running to her defense like they had earlier had warmed Emily’s heart but also made her a little sad to see Tobin yelling at her good friend and a fellow New Kid like she had. Between Becky scoring a goal(Which Emily honestly thought was really cool but she wished it had not been scored against them. If only she could have scored it against the Courage it would have been so much better.), Emily getting behind while trying to defend against Christen (It’s not her fault that Press is so dang fast) and accidentally body-slamming her (gently though). UGH! She knew that even though Tobin was defending her earlier she would definitely read Emily the riot act for treating her girlfriend that way. She was NOT looking forward to that conversation. Emily also knew that she was going to have to have a conversation with Lindsey now too. After this game, Emily could only imagine the rumors that would be soaring about them. Their fans already thought that they were together and this would make it worse. Not that Emily was opposed to those rumors being true. She has a massive crush on her best friend and honestly almost everyone knew it. Emily was scared to talk to Lindsey about it though. She just couldn’t bear the thought of losing her best friend. Tobin has told Emily many times that Lindsey feels the same way about her but even if she didn’t that she wouldn’t let that ruin their friendship. Tobin was the first person that Emily told about her feelings for Lindsey. Emily was also worried about bringing the topic up with Lindsey since her and her boyfriend just broke up recently (Thank God though. Emily couldn’t stand him and he couldn’t stand Emily.) Emily knew that they needed to have this conversation though after how the game had turned out.

Deciding to tune out the rest of the game and try to figure out what to do about Lindsey, she put her headphones on and hit shuffle on her music. As the song started playing, Emily could only laugh in disbelief as she thought about how ironic it was that this was the song that decided to play. _“There’s a rumor going around, about me and you. Stirring up our little town, the last week or two.”_There were definitely rumors Emily thought. Oh how she wished that they were true. “ _So tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling , I feel it don’t you feel it too?” _ Tobin is constantly telling Emily that Lindsey likes her too but Emily just doesn’t know whether or not to believe her. As Emily sat there thinking she realized that there was someone standing in the doorway to the locker room. She looked up to see hazel green (Alex would say that they have speckles in them) staring back at her. Emily took out her headphones as Kelley walked closer to her. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked as she sat down beside her. Emily just looked at her as Kelley continued, “I know you Em. Something else must be on your mind because you don’t normally make mistakes like that. So, tell me what’s going on.” Emily looked at Kelley and felt herself start to tear up. “I like Lindsey,” Emily stuttered out as Kelley looked at her with concern, “I love Lindsey. I’m pretty sure that I am in love with my best friend. I don’t want to lose her so I haven’t told her. But now there are all these rumors going around about us, rumors that I wish were true but I feel like maybe they make her uncomfortable. Then there is the fact that she just went through a breakup.” “Thank God,” Kelley muttered under her breath. “I just don’t know what to do Kel,” Emily trailed off looking lost. “I know it’s scary Em but you need to tell her.. I really think that she feels the same way,” said Kelley and the she continued, “Even if she doesn’t, she wont let that ruin your friendship.” “That’s exactly what Tobin said, “ grumbled Emily. Kelley smirked at her friend, “Well if Tobin said and I said it then it’s probably true.” “I guess,” Emily said as she shrugged her shoulders, “I’m just scared.” “That’s normal. You don’t have to be scared though. Lindsey loves you no matter what,” said Kelley as she wrapped her fellow defender in a tight hug. They both looked up at the TV to find that the game is almost over. “Well, I’m going to head out before the team gets in here,” Kelley said as she stood up, “I just wanted to check on you. Let me know how it goes.” “Thanks Kelley,” Emily replied softly as she watched her friend walk out of the locker room. 

After the game was over and everyone had gotten on the bus, Emily found herself sitting next to Lindsey. They didn’t speak to each other but they did grab each other’s hands as the normally would. When they got back to the hotel Lindsey still didn’t let go of Emily’s hand as they walked to the room they were sharing. Emily could feel her heart beating in her chest. She was honestly surprised that Lindsey couldn’t hear it. As they entered their shared room they both set their things down on the floor beside the door. As Emily turned to ask Lindsey if she was ok she was met with a tight hug from her friend. Lindsey buried her face in Emily’s neck and just stood there holding onto to her for dear life. After a few minutes of holding each other Lindsey looked at Emily and said “I really wish we had won that game. I wanted to go out tonight and dance with you.” Emily pulled back slightly to look at Lindsey and replied, “We can still dance together now if you want to” Because let’s be real, there’s not much if anything that Emily wouldn’t do for Lindsey. “Really?” Lindsey asked a little surprised. Emily thought about it for a minute before replying, “Of course Lindsey. I would dance anywhere with you.” Emily grabbed her phone and started looking for a song. She saw the song she had listened to earlier and thought about the lyrics. It would be a good way to try to tell Lindsey how she felt without ever having to say anything. She pressed play and turned the music up. As the song played on Emily could feel Lindsey perk up as she listened to the words. Emily started humming along to the song as she and Lindsey swayed close together in the middle of their hotel room. By the end of the song Emily had built up enough confidence to sing the last lines “_There’s a rumor going around, about me and you. Stirring up our little town the last week or two. Oh, tell me why we even trying to deny this feeling I feel it don’t you feel it too. There’s a rumor going round, and round, and round, what d’you say we make it true?”_

As Emily finished singing the song Lindsey pulled back to look her in the eyes. As Lindsey stared at her Emily opened her mouth and said, ”So… should we make the rumors true?” Lindsey slowly leaned in and placed her lips on Emily’s. It took Emily a few seconds to respond because she couldn’t believe this was actually happening but she pressed forward a little harder and responded to the kiss. After a few more seconds Emily broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Lindsey’s and mumbled out, ”Wow… that was better than I ever imagined it would be.” “You imagined what it would be like for us to kiss?” questioned Lindsey. “Yeah, I have.” replied Emily, “Listen Lindsey, I like you, A LOT! And I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t know if you felt the same way and I couldn’t lose you. I would rather have you as a friend than not at all so I just kept it to myself. But now there are all these rumors and theories going around with our fans and I just wanted so bad for them to be true.” Lindsey stood there listening to Emily pour out her heart and she could only smile as she listened to her best friend let out all her feelings and then she spoke up, “I wanted them to be true too. That’s why I broke up with He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. I realized that the feelings I had for him were nothing compared to how I feel for you. And-“ Lindsey was cut off by Emily eagerly attaching her lips to hers. This kiss was different from the first one they shared. It was hungrier and less tentative. As Emily felt Lindsey run her tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance she knew that she would never tire of this feeling.

A while later as they are curled up together in bed watching TV Emily grabbed her phone and sent a text to both Tobin and Kelley with the simple message, **“ I got the girl.” **Tobin, Christen, and Kelley are hanging out at Christen’s apartment when they get the text. The girls just grinned at each other and clinked their beer bottles together and said, ”Cheers!”


End file.
